teatrufandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Teatru radiofonic
Teatrul radiofonic este adaptarea unei piese de teatru pentru a fi transmisă la radio. Fără a avea nicio imagine vizuală, o piesă de teatru radiofonică include doar dialogul, muzica și efectele speciale pentru ca ascultătorul să-și imagineze personajele și povestea. A avut o largă popularitate în anii 1920, pe care o pierde treptat până în anii 1950, odată cu apariția și dezvoltarea televiziunii. În România La 18 februarie 1929 a fost transmisă prima piesa de teatru la microfon din România, Ce știa satul... de Ion Valjan, cu Maria Filotti și Romald Bulfinsky de la Teatrul Național din București în rolurile principale.80 de ani de Teatru National Radiofonic Dan Puican a regizat peste 1000 de piese de teatru radiodifuzate în limba română.Dan Puican, Radio Romania Cultural Alți regizori de „teatru la microfon”: Ion Vova, Leonard Efremov, Constantin Moruzan, Attila Vizauer, Vasile Manta, Cezarina Udrescu, Mihai Lungeanu, Alexandru Dabija, Cristian Munteanu, Ilinca Stihi. În Germania Prima piesă de teatru radiodifuzată germană a fost produs în 1923. Din cauza circumstanțelor din Germania postbelică, când majoritatea teatrelor erau distruse, teatrul radiofonic a avut o popularitate foarte mare. Între 1945 și 1960 se realizau mai mult de 500 de piese de teatru radiofonic în fiecare an. Cuvântul german pentru teatru radiofonic este Hörspiel. Un serial radiofonic foarte popular în Germania este Die drei ???. Inițial o serie de cărți pentru tineret în SUA, dar după ce piese de teatru au început să fie produse în Germania, începând cu 1968, au fost vândute peste 45 de milioane de discuri. Referințe și note Legături externe * Audio-Drama.com An encyclopedia of audio drama websites * The Audio Drama Directory A directory of modern works of audio drama * The Audio Drama Production Podcast Instructional podcast on the production of audio drama. * The Well-tempered Audio Dramatist Treatise on writing, producing, performing and directing audio plays in the 21st century. * Necrology of Old Radio Personalities (archived at the Wayback Machine) Teatru Radio Categorie:Istoria radioului Sursa: Ro.Wikipedia Teatru radiofonic Teatrul radiofonic a fost şi este o emisiune populară a Radiodifuziunii, adresată ascultătorilor de toate vârstele care iau contact în acest mod cu genul dramatic. La 18 februarie 1929 a avut loc prima emisiune de Teatru radiofonic cu piesa „Ce ştie satul” de V. Al. Jean, un scriitor român cunoscut în perioada interbelică. Piesa de teatru interpretată de Maria Filotti, Ronald Bulfinski şi Victoria Mierlescu a fost o comedie uşoară care s-a jucat în direct, în faţa microfonului. Teatrul la microfon era pe viu, se juca în direct, iar actorii trebuiau să fie foarte atenţi, să stăpânească foarte bine textul. Transmisiunile se făceau dintr-un studiou improvizat la Liceul Sfântul Sava. Emisiunile în direct erau foarte dificile, deoarece apăreau probleme pentru care se cereau soluţii imediate1. Teatrul radiofonic a evoluat în decursul timpului de la replici simple, oameni însărcinaţi cu producerea zgomotelor la un suport tehnic din ce în ce mai performant care permite înregistrarea zgomotelor şi intercalarea lor în acţiunea piesei. Teatrul radiofonic este scris special pentru a fi difuzat la radio, pentru a reda cât mai bine mesajul prin cuvinte şi imagini sonore. Unii dintre primii regizori care au realizat emisiuni de teatru radiofonic au fost Mihai Zira, Constantin Moruzan, Paul Stratilat, Ion Vova şi Magdalena Boiangiu. La sfârşitul anilor '60 începutul anilor '70 au fost incluse în repertoriu o dramatizare după Castelul de Franz Kafka, Ultima bandă a lui Krapp a lui Samuel Becket şi a avut loc premiera absolută a piesei Danton de Camil Petrescu2. Din sumarul emisiunilor Ora copiilor, Ora şcolarilor, Oră muncă şi voie bună, Ora satului făceau parte schiţe, scenete, feerii. Astfel, în cadrul emisiunii Ora Copiilor, la microfon au putut fi auzite fetele de la Şcoala primară nr. 32 care, sub direcţiunea Ecaterinei Stoenescu, au interpretat o piesă radio realizată de N. Papatanasiu după povestirea Puiul a lui I. Al. Brătescu-Voineşti. Istoric Perioada teatrului în direct La microfonul Teatrului Radiofonic: Costache Antoniu, Nicolae Soreanu, Victor Bumbești, Dem Psatta, Paul Stratilat, A. Pop Marțian, Marieta Deculescu, Athanasie Mitric, Sonia Cluceru Încă din prima lună de la lansarea postului de radio din București, actori români au citit diverse creații literare la microfon. În program au fost anunțate „recitări” pentru zilele de 2 și 3 noiembrie 1928, iar pentru 4 noiembrie este precizat și actorul: Victoria Mierlescu de la Teatrul Național din București. Tot ea a citit și povestirea „Sufletul copiilor” a lui Horia Furtună (10 noiembrie), mai apoi „Calendarul lui Aghiuță” al aceluiași poet și „Făt-Frumos” de George Coșbuc (11 noiembrie). Au urmat actorii George Baldovin (18 noiembrie) și Dorina Demetrescu (1 și 2 decembrie). În primul an de radiofonie, au lecturat la microfon aproape toți actorii de seamă ai scenei românești, deși în cele mai multe cazuri nu se cunoaște creația citită. Aceste momente se petreceau în special în cadrul emisiunilor „Recitări”, „Ora copiilor” și „Ora veselă”3. Recitările, lecturile și scheciurile spuse au permis actorilor români să se adapteze condițiilor de studio și să se obișnuiască cu microfonul. În paralel, au avut loc la radio numeroase conferințe privitoare la teatru: cronici dramatice, teorie teatrală, comparații cu cinematograful, evocări de personalități ale artei dramatice, amintiri și anecdote etc. În 1930 debutează emisiunea „Cronica dramatică”, avându-l la microfon pe Ion Marin Sadoveanu, mai apoi pe Iosif Nădejde, Dem Theodorescu și Soare Z. Soare4. Cel dintâi spectacol de teatru radiofonic a avut loc la 18 februarie 1929, când s-a jucat piesa într-un act „Ce știe satul” a lui V. Al. Jean. Interpreții au fost actori ai Teatrului Național din București: Maria Filotti și Romald Bulfinski. La 3 martie 1929 s-a jucat pentru a doua oară teatru la radio, fiind interpretată piesa „Săptămâna luminată” a lui Mihail Săulescu. Anterior, aceasta mai fusese jucată în limba germană la Radio Viena. Actorii au fost Ion Sârbul, Romald Bulfinski, Sorana Topa și Ana Luca. Deoarece regia artistică și tehnică a spectacolului a fost minimă sau a lipsit, actorii au interpretat așa cum erau obișnuiți pe scenă, recitând replicile cu voce puternică. Acest lucru, precum și microfonul de calitate slabă al studioului, a dus la distorsionarea sunetului transmis și a atras criticile revistelor de specialitate. În fața criticilor, Radio București a transmis o vreme doar monoloage și piese scurte. Însă pe 5 și 19 aprilie 1929 au fost jucate la microfon două piese mari: „Gringoire” de Jacques Bainville și respectiv „O noapte furtunoasă” de Ion Luca Caragiale, ultima în regia lui Soare Z. Soare. Au urmat un fragment din „Coana Chirița la Iași”, „Conu Leonida față cu reacțiunea” (regia Soare Z. Soare), „Concert simfonic” și monologul „Herșcu Boccegiul”. Seria încercărilor s-a încheiat cu piesa „Patima roșie” a lui Mihail Sorbul. De data aceasta, revista Radio și Radiofonia din 10 iunie 1929 a remarcat: „regizorul anonim al piesei... a găsit de data asta nota justă, căci întreaga acțiune dramatică s-a desfășurat într-un cadru unitar, fără să jeneze auditorii”5. Cea de-a doua jumătate a anului 1929 a abundat în piese cu greutate, printre altele: „O cerere în căsătorie” de A. P. Cehov (21 iulie), „Cyrano de Bergerac” (9 august) și „Romanticii” de Edmond Rostand (25 august), „Măsură pentru măsură” de W. Shakespeare (13 septembrie), „Georges Dandin” de Moliére (25 septembrie), „Nora” de Ibsen (28 septembrie), „Nae Niculae” de G. Ciprian (4 octombrie), „Dugan e vinovată” (24 octombrie), „Fântâna Blanduziei” de Vasile Alecsandri (23 noiembrie), „Vlaicu Vodă” de Al. Davila (26 noiembrie), „Un erou” de N. Kirițescu (14 decembrie) și „Legenda funigeilor” de Șt. O. Iosif și D. Anghel (19 decembrie). Apogeul l-a constituit piesa „O scrisoare pierdută”, jucată la 12 octombrie. Totodată au început a fi jucate la microfon și piese de teatru destinate copiilor: „Pufușor și mustăcioară” de Victor Ion Popa (1 septembrie), „Motanul încălțat” de George Silviu și Adrian Maniu (22 septembrie), „Păpușa cu piciorul rupt” de Victor Ion Popa (6 octombrie) și „Ciufulici” de George Silviu (19 noiembrie)6. Tot în 1929 Direcția Generală a Poștelor și Telefoanelor, în colaborare cu Societatea de Difuziune Radiotelegrafică, au instalat cabluri subterane între studioul bucureștean și Teatrul Național, Operă și Ateneul Român. Astfel s-au putut transmite spectacole de pe scenele acestora; de cele mai multe ori însă, calitatea audiției era foarte slabă. În 1930 au fost trase cabluri noi, care au permis îmbunătățirea transmisiilor7. Anii 1930-1931 s-au remarcat prin abundența pieselor într-un act. Acestea erau transmise la fiecare două săptămâni, de obicei în alternanță cu spectacole de operă și operetă8. Începutul lui 1932 a fost sărac în spectacole, deoarece studiourile radio erau în proces de renovare și extindere. După inaugurarea noilor încăperi (11 februarie 1932), spectacolele teatrale nu au luat amploare, ci au continuat în același ritm până la jumătatea anului. În a doua parte a lui 1932 spectacolele s-au rărit, deși după începerea stagiunii teatrale s-au făcut câteva transmisiuni și de la Teatrul Național din București. Dacă anul 1933 a adus câteva spectacole notabile, anul 1934 a fost cel mai slab din istoria interbelică a teatrului radiofonic, fiind difuzate doar câteva reluări și piese într-un act9. În condițiile acestui impas, Victor Ion Popa a explicat într-un interviu solicitat de revista Radio la începutul anului 1935 greutățile cu care se confrunta teatrul radiofonic la acel moment. Ceea ce lipsea unei bune activități teatrale erau actorii și literatura specializată, precum și repetițiile temeinice. Drept urmare, în 1935 a fost înființat „ansamblul radio”, format din 15 actori care repetau zilnic câte 6 ore. Tot în 1935 studiourile radio au fost dotate cu aparate de înregistrat, ceea ce a permis îmbunătățirea efectelor („culisei”) sonore. Repertoriul anului a fost echilibrat, conținând atât piese românești cât și străine. De la Teatrul Național au fost transmise două spectacole prilejuite de sărbătorirea a 50 de ani pe scenă ai actorului Ion Brezeanu, și a Centenarului Teatrului Național. Anii 1936 și 1937 s-au remarcat prin multitudinea scenariilor originale, scrise special pentru radio, și, cu toate că dramaturgia universală a fost slab reprezentată, reprezintă momentul de apogeu al teatrului radiofonic interbelic din România. Sfârșitul lui 1938 precum și anii 1939 și 1940 au însemnat un declin al teatrului la microfon, piesele fiind transmise numai o dată la trei-patru săptămâni. Din 1941 emisiunea „Teatru radiofonic” a fost programată săptămânal, mai întâi miercurea apoi duminica, iar repertoriul este înnoit10. Perioada teatrului pe bandă de magnetofon Note Jump up ↑ Ion Vova, Regia de studio în anii anteriori apariţiei benzii magnetice Jump up ↑ Magdalena Boiangiu, Transformarea teatrului la microfon în teatru radiofonic Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 28-29. Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 32-35. Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 36-40 Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 40-41 Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 49-51. Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 54-57. Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 57-59. Jump up ↑ Crăciun, p. 57-59. Bibliografie Crăciun, Victor, Scena undelor (Teatrul radiofonic), Editura Eminescu, Bucureşti, 1980. Bibliografie suplimentară Georgeta Raboj, Dan Oprina, Magda Duţu et al., Teatrul Naţional Radiofonic, vol. II (1973-1993), Editura „Casa Radio”, Bucureşti, 1998 Legături externe Teatrul radiofonic place auditorilor? Premierele Teatrului Naţional Radiofonic în anul 2008 Nicoleta Zaharia, Adevărul, Teatru radiofonic cu pâine şi glume Teatrul Naţional Radiofonic are trei nominalizări la Gala Premiilor UNITER 2007 Absurdul pe unde radio Categorie:Emisiuni radio Sursa: http://enciclopediaromaniei.ro/wiki/Teatru_radiofonic